Quickfeet (SU)
Quickfeet 'is one of the recurring characters in the ''Stickman Universe ''series. Quickfeet is a member of the Rookie Fighters and later the Universe Crew along with the rest of his friends and teammates. Personality Quickfeet is a instinctive, hot-headed, cocky, overconfident and exuberant character. He displays a rather cantankerous behavior due to his quick tempered and presumptuous behavior, mostly resulting in him getting easily knocked down when fighting. He is quick to react to certain things, but becomes reckless the next time and eventually ends up doing more harm than what he was or wasn't meant to do. He can be said to be completely arrogant due to his overconfidence in his own abilities and that he underestimates who he faces, shown when he had underestimated Black Rose during the first time she confronted him and the Universe Crew, calling her a "girl in cool looking black clothes wearing a pair of black goggles", only to end up being beaten and put into submission over this. He can also be quite mischievous, as he tends to pull pranks on the others, mostly towards either Kick or Alfa, but ends up backfiring on him and will get annoyed at the fact that either of them already knew that he was gonna prank them and that they dodged them. Despite his imprudent characteristics, Quickfeet is still a loyal and good person. His loyalty towards his friends goes to an extent as when Black Rose had held him and the others captive and when they were asked where Vincent was, him and the others did not tell her where he was, with him saying that they would never tell her even if they had to "be taken in and out of a dunking tank" (though unfortunately, as punishment, he was dunked repeatedly in a tank full of water afterwards). His will to do good has been several times, and is even willing to pay for the consequences of any mistakes he has done. Though he is uncooperative, he can still support his friends when they need him and is still reliable enough to be trusted with something, showing that he is still capable of being a part of the Universe Crew. History 'Chapter I: be Added... 'Chapter III:' be Added... 'Chapter IV:' be Added... 'Chapter V:' be Added... 'Chapter VI:' be Added... Abilities/Skills Superhuman Speed and Agility: be Added... Heightened Endurance: be Added... Relationships be Added... Gallery 'Chapter I:' 'Chapter III:' 'Chapter IV:' 'Chapter V:' 'Chapter VI:' 'Others:' Trivia *Quickfeet is based off of Jombo's RHG avatar of the same name. *Quickfeet has a strong dislike for vegetables and fruits. Ironically he likes eating concentrated sweets based from vegetables and fruits (E.G: Strawberry Jam, Lima Beans, etc.). *Quickfeet has said before during Chapter IV - Season 3 that he likes watching Dragonball Z. During the same season, he states that the only reasons he likes watching the show is because he wants to know how Picolo does his "special beam cannon". **It should be noted that Quickfeet can sometimes be seen placing two of his fingers on his forehead before doing a long sprint, apparently trying to mimic the aforementioned move. Category:Stickman Universe Category:Stickman Universe (Character)